Malédiction sur Kongo Bongo
Malédiction sur Kongo Bongo, in inglese The Curse of Kongo Bongo (traducibile in italiano come La Maledizione di Kongo Bongo), è il quindicesimo epiosdio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama È notte fonda e DK si sta preparando prima di andare a dormire, quando qualcuno bussa all'ascensore della sua casa. DK lo porta su ma non c'è nessuno, pero' c'è una lettera rossa con un teschio sul retro. DK lo legge: Una volta finito di leggere, l'isola ha un leggero tremolio. Il giorno dopo, Diddy e DK, passeggiando sulla spiaggia, incontrano Dixie, che aspetta che Funky la porti alla sua prima lezione di volo. La cosa preoccupa assai i due, senza contare che Funky sta già precipitando da solo. Dopo un brusco atterraggio in cui Candy ha rischiato di rimetterci la pelliccia, Funky inizia la lezione a Dixie. Intanto, al Covo di K. Rool, il Generale Klump e Krusha mostrano a K. Rool e Polly Roger (tornato dalla parte dei Kremlings) il loro nuovo piano a prova di scemo per sottrarre il Cristallo del Cocco... scritto con un codice indecifrabile pure per loro. Non potendo più sopportarli, K. Rool decide di mandare Polly a prendere semplicemente il Cristallo, promettendogli una qualsiasi ricompensa. Alla Capanna di Cranky, quest'ultimo è parecchio agitato, e non appena DK e Diddy arrivano, Cranky spiega che l'Isola di Kongo Bongo è in guai serissimi e mostra una lettera identica a quella che DK ha ricevuto. Sia DK che Diddy dicono di aver ricevuto la lettera e Cranky, leggendo dal libro degli anatemi e delle maledizioni, spiega che ogni mille anni, il fantasma del pirata Babbuino Barbablu dia la lettera della Maledizione del Doppio Doblone ad ogni abitante dell'Isola. Il peggio è che, se due abitanti leggono la lettera, l'isola sparirà negli abissi del mare, come fece la nave di Barbablu mille anni fa, e l'Isola è empaticamente legata ad Inka Dinka Doo che aveva trasferito parte del suo potere al Cristallo del Cocco che stava perdendo potere, poiché DK aveva letto per primo la lettera (Diddy non aveva avuto tempo per farlo). Se un altro legge la lettera il Cristallo, l'Isola e tutti gli abitanti saranno spacciati. DK e Diddy, quindi, partono a prendere tutte le lettere degli abitanti mentre Cranky cerca un rimedio che possa far sparire la maledizione con l'aiuto di sua Zia Grouchy, esperta in queste cose, anche se ridotta dalla vecchiaia. Tornando al Covo, Klump e Kreusha stanno ancora tentando di decifrare il loro piano, con (a dir poco) scarsissimi risultati. Nel frattempo Polly raggiunge la capanna di Cranky e lo sente al telefono con la zia mentre le chiede della Maledizione di Barbablu, con altrettanto scarsi risultati. DK e Diddy, intanto, raggiungono il Vola con Funky, dove Funky e Dixie sono ancora nel bel mezzo della lezione di volo. Diddy, tramite la radio nella casa di Funky, comunica con i due sull'aereo, ma la trasmissione ha delle interferenze e Dixie capisce che Diddy vuole che leggano le lettere, che sfortunatamente hanno entrambe con sé. Sul momento di leggerla, Dixie compie una giro della morte e lettere cascano giù sul molo, dove i due Kong riescono a recuperarle. Nel frattempo, Cranky richiama la rintronata zia e riesce finalmente ad ottenere delle informazioni sulla Maledizione: nel suo libro c'è un incantesimo che può debellare la Maledizione di Barbablu. Cranky riaggancia e fa in tempo a vedere Polly Roger sul punto di prendere il Cristallo del Cocco e lo fa scappare via. Purtroppo, Polly fugge via con un'altra cosa: il libro di Grouchy. Avendo ancora il Cristallo, Cranky decide di mandare un ologramma per avvertire il nipote del furto di Polly. Purtroppo, con il Cristallo "in corto", Cranky non si ritrova nella locazione desiderata. DK e Diddy raggiungono Candy, che ha la lettera in mano, e la intimano di non leggerla, ma Candy, convinta si tratti di una lettera di un ammiratore segreto, decide di leggerla. Fortunatamente, l'aereo di Funky passa proprio sopra le loro teste, facendo volare via la lettera, che viene agguantata da DK. Polly torna alla base e mostra a K. Rool il libro, alquanto scocciato per il fatto che non è il Cristallo del Cocco. Prima che K. Rool lo spiumi, Polly mostra cosa contiene il libro e legge una frase: Proprio allora, Klump (ancora intento a decifrare il piano) si immobilizza. Dopodiché, Krool prova qualche altro incantesimo: Con tali parole, Krusha si mette a ballare come una ballerina di danza classica. Dopodiché, getta un altro incantesimo su Polly: A queste parole, Polly si mette a fare lo Yodel. Dopo di che colpisce Klump con un altro anatema: Cranky, finito dentro il Covo, vede che K. Rool ha il libro in mano e decide più che mai di raggiungere DK. Intanto, DK ha raggiunto la Fabbrica di Barili dove Bluster ha ritirato la propria posta. DK e Diddy gli corrono incontro e Bluster, pensando che i due vogliano la sua lettera-premio, fugge via. DK e Diddy raggiungono Bluster su un albero e riescono a prendere anche la sua lettera. Tornati alla Capanna di Cranky con anche le lettere di Diddy e DK, all'appello manca solo una lettera: quella di Cranky, ghermita dal vento durante la colluttazione con Polly. K. Rool, intanto, sta facendo impazzire tutto quanto il suo Esercito con i suoi incantesimi. K. Rool, allora, vede la lettera di Cranky a terra e la prende. Proprio allora, l'Ologramma di Cranky appare a K. Rool e gli intima di restituirgli la lettera e il libro, canzonandolo senza il rischio di essere picchiato dai pugni di Krool. Uno dei pugni colpisce Polly che esce dalla trance e scopre che la lettera è La Maledizione di Barbablu, a lui ben nota. Cranky e Polly spiegano a Krool del disastro a cui vanno incontro e che il Cristallo fa le bizze a causa della maledizione in quanto è già stata letta una volta. Proprio allora arrivano anche DK e Diddy che confermano ciò che Cranky e Polly hanno detto. Krool si chiede come è possibile che i due siano entrati nel covo, ma Dk fa notare che tutti i Kremlings stanno facendo le galline come da sua richiesta incantata. Tuttavia, Krool non considera la maledizione un pericolo, anzi ma una possibilità di minaccia da usare a suo favore. Quindi, Krool legge la prima riga, poi impone ai Kong di dargli il Cristallo o leggerà anche il resto e per dimostrare di fare sul serio legge anche la seconda riga, realizzando troppo tardi che la Maledizione è composta da una sola strofa di DUE righe. Il Cristallo perde potenza, Cranky scompare e l'Isola si mette a tremare. DK, quindi, mette in atto il suo piano: prendere il libro di Grouchy e leggere la contro-maledizione e fermare l'inevitabile. Inizia quindi un piccolo inseguimento in cui Polly, K. Rool, Diddy e DK cercano di accaparrarsi il libro degli incantesimi, ma questi cade per l'ascensore (abbassato) dei sotterranei del Covo. DK, quindi, si butta giù, lo prende al volo, trova la contro-maledizione e la legge: Con l'isola in salvo, DK e Diddy lasciano il caotico Covo al disperato K. Rool. Personaggi * Donkey Kong * Babbuino Barbablu (citato) * Dixie Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Candy Kong * Re K. Rool * Polly Roger * Generale Klump * Krusha * Cranky Kong * Zia Grouchy Kong * Bluster Kong * Kritter Canzoni Bluebeard Baboon's Curse of the Double Doubloon DK Disaster strikes our island if this dreaded curse comes true (Se la maledizione è vera, l'isola andrà incontro ad un disastro)'' There will be no Kongo Bongo and no bananas, too'' (Non ci sarà ne Kongo Bongo o le banane, mai più)'' Who knows how many got this note and understood its power'' (Chissà chi altro a la lettera e ha compreso il disastro)'' To anyone who reads it twice, this could be our darkest hour'' (se qualcun'altro lo legge l'isola farà pluf) It's the dreading dabbar blabboo cursed double dabble of doobie-doo (è il maleficio della sciabola doppia di Doobbie-doo) CRANKY No, you're saying it wrong! (No, lo hai detto sbagliato!)'' It's Bluebeard Baboon's curse of the Double Doubloon!'' (E la Maledizione del Doppio Doblone del Babbuino Barbablu!) DK The secret of the double curse lies in the words you see (Il segreto della maledizione giace nelle parole che leggi qua)'' If you read them once, then read them twice, then we'll all be history'' (Leggia una volta e poi un'altra ancora e poi tutti scompariam)'' There's danger in the jungle and it's causing a commotion'' (Il pericolo si agguata qua e là)'' The island that we know and love will sink into the ocean!'' (E l'isola che conosciamo affonderà) It's the dreddle double birboo cursing double woppu of blue suede shoe (E il malefizio del Barone Barbanera della doppia suola) CRANKY No, you're saying it wrong! (No, lo hai detto sbagliato!)'' It's Bluebeard Baboon's curse of the Double Doubloon!'' (E la Maledizione del Doppio Doblone del Babbuino Barbablu!) DK There's trouble in the jungle and we'd better solve it soon (Dobbiam risolvere tutto al più presto)'' With Bluebeard's curse, things go bad to worse; it looks like we're all doomed!'' (O la Maledizione di Barbablu avrà effetto!) Spellbound With this book of spells, I will unleash an ancient power (Con questo libro di magia, scatenerò un potere antico)'' I can cause disaster, bring down mountains or make flowers'' (Creerò disastri, butterò giù monti e fiori)'' All the gators in the land will rejoice and sing'' (Tutti Kremlings nello mondo mi idolatreranno)'' When I make the apes of Kongo Bongo puppets on a string'' (Quando le scimmie di Kongo Bongo saran burattini nella mia mano) They'll be spellbound and in my power (Saranno incantati e in mio potere)'' I'll shrink them down to size and then I'll swat them all like flies'' (Gli riduco le misure e li schiaccio come mosche) Donkey Kong will file my claws, I'll make him oil my feet (Donkey Kong cadrà davanti ai miei piedi)'' I'll turn bananas into cheese; there'll be nothing left to eat'' (Gli trasformo le banane in formaggio e così non mangerà)'' I'll freeze Cranky's hologram and then I'll stuff him in a jar'' (Congelerò Cranky e ficco dentro un vaso)'' I'll use him as a nightlight on the wall in my boudoir'' (Farà da soprammobile del mio salotto) Ruler of the universe, I feel so sublime (Signor dell'Universo, suona così sublime)'' I'll pull out my stick and make them limbo a thousand times!'' (Costringerò tutti a fare il limbo fino alla fine) They'll be spellbound and in my power (Saranno incantati e in mio potere)'' I'll shrink them down to size and then I'll swat them all like flies'' (Gli riduco le misure e li schiaccio come mosche)'' They'll be spellbound and in my power'' (Saranno incantati e li controllerò)'' I'll turn them into big-eared mice! It won't be very nice'' (Li trasformerò in topi! Saranno piccolini!) Errori * Quando Polly prende il libro, l'inquadratura lo vede volare oltre la passerella tra gli alberi, ma nell'inquadratura successiva, Polly è ancora a metà della passerella. * Quando DK e Diddy lasciano il Covo, sullo sfondo si vedono Krusha e Klump immobilizzarsi e Polly riprendere a fare la gallina, senza che nessuno dica nulla. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Quando Cranky sta per essere investito dall'aereo, si mette a urlare spaventato di essere colpito sebbene nell'episodio Rendez-vous doublés specifichi che un ologramma non può interagire con gli oggetti fisici, quandi, Cranky non si sarebbe fatto niente. * Non viene spiegato cosa accade a Cranky, dopo che la Maledizione viene spezzata, a meno che il Cristallo non l'abbia fatto ritornare normale piuttosto che intrappolarlo dentro quando era ologramma. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV